On the Job
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Post s5, Nick and Jen are put on an assignment together that has some people a bit worried, but as always, their partnership survives and makes their work even better.


**On the Job**

"They're stonewalling us, sir. They're wary of cops. And we can't threaten much since we're pretty sure they didn't do anything wrong. They're just protecting their customers," Duncan explained to a very angry Stanley Wolfe in the briefing room.

The squad was investigating a double homicide. A man and a woman were found strangled to death in an alley behind a nightclub. And not just any nightclub, they'd discovered. The front room was the typical bar and dance floor. The back hallway led to rooms and rooms of various sexual fetish accessories. Nothing illegal, but certainly suspicious, given the cause of death.

Wolfe listened to Duncan's report on the trouble with getting the club workers to cooperate with the investigation. He nodded and announced, "Right. Nick and Jennifer, you'll go undercover tonight to investigate. See if they'll talk more to casual customers."

Nick and Jen made eye contact and laughed slightly. "Whatever you say, Sarge."

Matt's eyes went wide. "Sir, don't you think Allie should go? Maybe with Duncan? Jen was working on background checks."

Allie immediately protested. "Oi, I went with Rhys to that bloody swingers' party! I am not going to a sex club!"

Jen almost started laughing. But she kept her smile to a minimum. "I really don't mind, sir. It won't take too much time away from background checks."

"I'll do background checks. Anything," Allie begged.

Wolfe put a stop to the bickering. "Jen and Nick will go. They've worked undercover together before. They'll handle it just fine."

Nick ignored all the conversation. He was staring daggers at Matt the whole time. As soon as Wolfie dismissed them, he pulled the sergeant aside. "You got a problem, Matty?" Nick asked in a low voice.

"No, I just thought with you and Jen and..." Matt squirmed uncomfortably. It had only been a week since he'd gone to Nick's house for beer and a football match on tv and was greeted by Jen wearing only a robe and Nick shirtless in the background. They'd made him swear he wouldn't tell anyone, and they promised in return that their relationship wouldn't get in the way of work.

"We work together every day. Something specific about this that's bothering you?"

"I mean Nick, come on. It's a sex club," Matt whispered.

"You think we're going to have a shag on the job? We're going undercover! Which we have done before," Nick pointed out.

"Yeah but not while you were sleeping together," Matt argued.

Nick averted his gaze to the floor.

Matt's jaw dropped. "I thought this was new! How long have you been together?"

"About a year. On and off," Nick confessed.

That was about the extent of the distrust he could take. "A year?" he scoffed. "And after the fuss she made about dating on the job," Matt muttered to himself.

It took everything in Nick to stay calm and not throw Matt against a wall and punch him in the face. "You jealous, Matt?" Nick asked, his voice barely audible and full of dire warning.

"Do what you want, Nick. I'm not covering for you. I won't say anything but I'm not going out of my way."

"No one's asking that. And you can be as mad at me as you want. But you know if anyone finds out, it's Jen that'll be transferred. It's not fair, but you know that's what it'll be. So be mad at me but don't take it out on her."

Nick walked back to his desk and began researching the club to prepare for their undercover assignment.

Jen had watched the angry, quiet conversation between Matt and Nick from her own desk. She leaned in to ask Nick what was going on.

"Don't worry about it," Nick insisted. "We can talk about it after this operation. Now, how do you want to play this?"

They spent the rest of the afternoon preparing. Before they knew it, they were getting dressed in their disguises and heading out.

"Why is it that whenever I go undercover with you, I'm not allowed to wear trousers?" Jen complained. "First Trish with her stupid short skirts, and now I'm Jessica and I've got on the tightest bloody dress I've ever seen!" She shifted uncomfortably in the skintight white outfit she was wearing. "I mean, I'm nearly forty! This is completely ridiculous. Allie would look much better in this. She's at least young, even if she is a prude. It's a bit sad at my age, isn't it?"

Nick tried not to comment during her little rant. He just drove the car with a small smile on his face. "Allie is quite pretty but she's got nothing on you. You look incredible in that dress. And I think I'm going to have to keep my eye on you in that club. Every single heterosexual man is going to be drooling over you."

Jen sat up a bit straighter with pride. She looked over to Nick. He was wearing a black shirt with three buttons undone, showing off just a bit of his defined chest. "You're looking rather good yourself," she noted.

"Rather good?"

"Delicious," she clarified with a teasing grin.

"I think maybe we should have a dance or two before we go into the back, what do you say?"

"Nick, we're on the job. Even if we aren't under surveillance, we can't waste time," Jen scolded.

"Yeah, I know," he agreed.

"But I don't see why we can't have a little fun as Jessica and Tim. After all, they're really looking to spice up their love life. We've got to sell the idea that we've been having so much sex that we're just bored of it."

Nick laughed and placed a hand on her bare knee, caressing her soft skin with his thumb. Jen took his hand off her only to bring it to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on his fingertips.

They went into the club completely committed to their characters. Tim had his hand securely on Jessica's ass. She giggled at everything he said, nuzzling into his neck and kissing his cheek at every opportunity. As their research had told them, they were greeted by a host at the back of the main club. Tim asked for "the grand tour" and they were escorted back. The host asked them what they were interested in and showed them all the open rooms. More than one had large windows into the hallway with naked couples inside. The exhibitionists, the host explained. There were a few rooms with bondage equipment. And two of those had professional domination partners inside, for those couples who wanted to be submissive or watch their partner with someone else.

There was an electric charge to the air. It smelled of sex and adrenaline. The lights were dim and changed color. The music from the front club was muffled through the walls but was still audible. Jen was glad the host was taking time to explain things; she couldn't seem to find her voice to say anything, especially with Nick holding her tight against his side as they wandered the halls.

Eventually, Jessica asked very innocent questions about the safety of the bondage experiences, particularly those with the professional staff member. After all, Nick and Jen were investigating two people who had been strangled and left dead in the back alley.

"If you're interested, you can try it out. If it's not for you, you can use the safe word and leave at any time. But for people looking to spice it up, it's very popular," the host suggested.

"Sure, let's try it, can we Tim?" Jessica pleaded, her lips pouting in an attractive yet very un-Jennifer-like way.

Nick almost laughed. She was really committing to the character. "Anything you want, baby," he growled, kissing her neck and taking her earlobe between his teeth, pleaded with the way she shivered in his arms. He needed to rein in the act a bit, however. Tim might be getting ready to have fun at a sex club with his girlfriend, but Nick was on an investigation with his partner.

The host brought them to one of the rooms. Inside was a woman wearing a leather bikini and a spiked collar. Jen nearly rolled her eyes. She wasn't one to criticize the sexual habits of others, but this was such a cliché, it was almost funny. She expected better from a place like this.

"Hey there, you two. I'm Destiny, and I'm here to make your dreams come true. Who wants to get tied up and who wants to watch?"

Nick answered for them. "We're new to this. Before we start, we were hoping you could tell us how this works."

Destiny was surprisingly straightforward with all of the safety precautions put in place by the club. It was actually rather impressive.

"So no one has actually ever gotten hurt? I think I want to do a little choking but I'm a bit afraid. I know Tim is into it."

Nick's eyes widened with the causal way Jessica brought up the exact issue they were investigating. And hearing Jen talk about sexual fetishes with such ease was starting to get Nick hard.

"Oh it's totally safe when you know what you're doing," Destiny explained. "And we all know what we're doing here."

"You're sure? No ones gone too far ever? Has the club ever had a problem with anything like that?"

Destiny frowned. "Hey, what is this?"

Jen realized she'd gone too far. "I don't think this is for us. Tim, I want to go," she whined.

Tim put his arm around Jessica possessively and led her out of the club. They'd gotten what they'd wanted. Enough to narrow their search and interviews of the club staff.

They got back in the car and Jen groaned. "I hate how out of practice I am! I kept forgetting I wasn't in interview!"

Nick started the car and drove away. He didn't speak for a minute. "Are we off duty now?" he asked, driving down the dark street.

"Yeah, of course. We should go back to the station and write up our reports though."

"We can do that tomorrow. Wolfie won't mind," Nick replied. He pulled the car into a backstreet, away from the world.

"Nick, what are we doing?" she asked him warily.

He undid his seatbelt and hers and immediately pulled her into a fiery kiss. "I've wanted to do that all night. I cannot get over how hot you are," he said, muffled by their kisses.

Jen moaned and asked breathily, "Was it the dress or Jessica?"

He chuckled and replied, "You. In the dress, questioning a person of interest, undercover. You're brilliant, and when you look like that, I can't resist." Nick clawed at the fabric of the dress, palming her breast.

She arched against his touch. "I don't know how I remembered to ask anything. Sex around every corner, and all I want is you." Jen returned to kissing him messily, their mouths hot and hungry for each other.

Jen reached into Nick's lap and fumbled with his belt buckle and the zip on his trousers. He was already started to get hard. She had a feeling he'd been this way most of the evening. She herself had worked very hard to ignore the tingling heat between her legs and the tension in her belly, coiling with want for him as they were surrounded by everything imaginable designed to turn them on. That club was certainly effective.

Nick pulled away so he could move the driver's seat back. He then grabbed her to straddle him in the seat. As he kissed and nipped at her neck, his hands found purchase on her ass, grinding her against him.

"Oh god, Nick, please," Jen moaned.

"Tell me what you want, Jennifer," he whispered in his ear.

"I want you deep inside me. I want you to fuck me." Her voice was clear and confident, strained only by her own arousal and heavy breathing.

Nick groaned, never more turned on than he was now. He wasted no time in taking his throbbing cock out of his shorts. Jen started to stroke him slowly, rubbing her palm over the head and shaft. Nick couldn't wait any longer for her. He hiked her dress up to her waist and ripped her knickers off, tossing them to the floor of the car. Jen raised herself up on her knees. He teased her for a moment, rubbing his tip against her folds, spreading the wetness around before plunging inside her. He spread his legs out against the brake pedal to allow him to thrust into her over and over and over.

Jen emitted moans and muffled screams as she rocked and gyrated against him in time to his movements. She sucked hard on his neck, biting down as he found the spot inside her, exactly where she needed him. "Yes, Nick, right there," she instructed breathlessly.

And he did as he was told. He held tight to her hips as he pounded into her. Nick had to grit his teeth as he tried to stave off his own release so she could find hers first. He needed to feel her and hear her. Thankfully, he didn't need to wait long. That loud hum and breathy moan followed by her walls clenching around him. Almost immediately, Nick came inside her.

As they both returned to earth and regained their breathing, they remained exactly as they were. Jen on top of Nick, holding him close. Nick was going soft inside her but he couldn't bear to let her leave him just yet.

"Oh my god, I love you," she murmured in his ear.

He grinned and kissed her jaw. "Let's go home."

"Mhmm. We can write reports in the morning," she agreed.

As they eventually got the car going again, Nick grumbled to himself, "I can't believe Matt was right."

"Matt was right about what?" Jen asked, trying to pull down the dress enough so she could sit in the car without being too uncomfortable.

"He tried to get someone else to go because he was worried about you and I going to a sex club together because we've been having sex. And then I told him that we've been together on and off for about a year and I think he got a bit jealous. Something about you making a fuss about the job?"

Jen felt her heart rate increase again, though this time in annoyance. "He asked me out about two months after I started on Homicide! I didn't want to date a member of my squad when I was brand new!"

"You made the exception for me?"

She smiled softly. "Well you're different. When you joined the squad, I'd been on Homicide almost three years. And I already knew you and I already knew I loved you."

He turned to look at her at the stoplight. "Really?

"I wouldn't take this risk if I didn't know it was real," she told him softly. "You are worth anything. Everything, really."

As he drove the rest of the way home, Nick reached his hand out for her to hold. She gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"By the way, don't let me forget to find my knickers before we go up to bed. I don't want you driving Duncan or Rhys around tomorrow and finding what you ripped off me," she said pragmatically.

"Agreed," he replied with a small laugh. He pulled her hand to his lips and gave it a small kiss. "Good work tonight."

"We got what we needed. But I did screw up," she replied in annoyance.

"It wasn't perfect, but you got it done. And we had fun," he added with a smirk.

She grinned. "We always have fun."


End file.
